1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal attenuation circuit architectures, and in particular, signal attenuator circuits that are controlled by digital signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many high speed analog signal systems require some form of high speed signal magnitude control, such as a variable attenuator circuit. Perhaps one of the more common techniques for providing this function is the use of analog multiplier circuits. However, such circuits are generally not very accurate and do not interface well with the digital control systems that have become more prevalent.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have some form of digitally controlled signal magnitude control circuit architecture that provides accurate signal attenuation characteristics and interfaces more directly with a digital control system.